


Gackt's Revenge

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M, Spanking, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Teru knew spying on another man was bad but he couldn't help himself. Caught watching, Teru knew that one day soon Gackt would collect his revenge





	Gackt's Revenge

            Teru knew he shouldn't have looked but he was naturally nosy and had imagined Gackt naked so many times, he couldn't help put peek into the guy’s dressing room. It was only sexual curiosity, nothing more, but he had stayed to watch as Gackt let out his pre-show nerves through a fast and furious session with his guitarist You. The blond was lying on a table with his legs locked around Gackt's waist, moaning into a gag in fits of pure ecstasy. At this point Teru should have left and returned to his own dressing room but he hadn't, he had stayed to watch a little too long and Gackt had seen him.

            Teru had ran and the other hadn't made any attempts to chase him down. He thought he was safe but Gackt was the master of revenge. Revenge came when you least expected it, revenge was patient and waited it's time and so a few weeks later Teru hadn't been on his guard. Hadn't noticed the driver taking a different route home until it was too late and they were pulling into the basement garage of an apartment building.

            “Go through those glass doors, he's waiting for you.” The driver informed Teru.

            “Who's waiting for me?” Teru asked but he could already guess.

            “Gackt,” The driver replied. “You could run but you'll only make things worse.”

            “Why he couldn't have just shouted at me.” Teru muttered, as got out of the car feeling nervous but surely things couldn't be too bad? The other probably just wanted to humiliate him for spying, no real harm would come to him. Gackt was a rock star, not a wanted criminal.

            Realising that they were in a private garage and the glass doors led into a dining room, Teru walked with false confidence and let himself in, finding the apartment to be dark and kind of intimidating.

            “Hello, Teru,” Gackt said, sounding friendly though his voice was laced with a hidden threat. “I'm waiting for the feedback.”

            “Feedback?” Teru repeated.

            “Yes. Just how good did you think I was?” Gackt asked with a cocky grin. Teru blushed embarrassed, trying to pinpoint Gackt in the darkness but unable to see.

            “Ten.” Teru admitted which was the truth but also a plea to try and lesson his punishment for spying.

            “Ten is good.” Gackt replied, appearing from the shadows wearing nothing but tight black leather. Teru was turned on and embarrassed just looking at the other but he couldn't look away either. “Ten means you want a chance to play.”

            “I do.” Teru admitted. He'd heard the rumours, if Gackt caught you watching him and he found you attractive, eventually you'd find your way to his home and given the option of sleeping with him or going home. Gackt was a well known dominatrix and Teru had wanted to be his victim for the longest time, wanted to taste his revenge.

            “Strip for me then.” Gackt ordered and Teru obediently did as he was told, removing his clothes quickly and allowing his hands to be tied before him with a length of black silk. The bonds were tight and threatened to cut of his circulation but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. A black leather collar was fastened around his neck, thankfully not tight like the silk around his hands, and a silver chain was attached. Teru had heard stories of people being gagged but Gackt didn't seem to want to silence him, perhaps knowing Teru was too scared to talk anyway.

            “Follow.” Came the order and Teru allowed Gackt to lead him further into the darkness and down a flight of stairs, to a room containing nothing but bondage equipment. Teru was kind of worried when he saw some of them but Gackt simply tied the lead to a wall and turned Teru around, encouraging the other to push his hips backwards so his ass stuck out. Teru knew what was coming so he wasn't surprised when Gackt's hand connected harshly against his skin. He gasped in pain and braced himself for the next slap, that came harsher than the first.

            “Keep that ass out.” Gackt snapped and Teru tried his best to please his master but it was hard when every slap hurt worse than the one before. He wanted to move away, not towards the pain, but if he did Gackt would snap at him again.

            When it all seemed to be getting too much, Gackt stopped and Teru breathed a sigh of relief as the other turned him to face the room. His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and he could see Gackt pick up the whip from the floor. His body raced with nervous excitement and his erection stood proudly, showing off just how turned on the spanking had made him feel.

            Gackt tapped the whip onto his erection, not hard but enough to sting and Teru felt his eyes water but Gackt was without mercy as he slammed the whip down across Teru's right thigh. This time Teru screamed but didn't fight as the whip repeated the action on the other side. At least Gackt didn't repeat these blows, as the next came onto his upper arms and then onto his chest before he was spun around and whipped against his ass four times.

            “Do you regret spying?” Gackt asked, letting Teru recover from the pain slightly before he continued. As harsh as his punishment was, he didn't want it to evolve into rape or anything that would make his victims feel bad in the morning. All his toys knew what they had been doing when they had come to spy, all wanted the fear, the pain and the eventual sexual relief. It was a game he played but his partners had to want it.

            “No,” Teru replied. “Because what I saw was the sexiest scene I have ever seen.” His words rang with truth but Gackt was still a little unsure.

            “Who invited you to spy?” he asked.

            “Hizaki.” Came the answer and Gackt smiled, he's played this game with Hizaki before more than once, so he knew now Teru had known exactly what he had been doing.

            “Hizaki is a bad man like you.” Gackt declared, slapping the whip against the back of Teru's thighs, making the other groan in pain. It was always best to catch the other off guard.

            Teru heard Gackt's footsteps walking across the room and then returning and he tried to see what the other had gone to collect but the objects were hidden from him. Maybe a minute later, two lube coated fingers slid into his ass and Teru let out a pleased moan. The pleasure so much nicer after so much pain. For the moment Gackt wasn't trying to hurt him, so Teru enjoyed being prepared, especially when Gackt began to tease his prostrate. His legs shook and he leant against the wall for support, finding his ass wanting to stick out now.

            Then the fingers were gone and not surprisingly he was whipped harshly over his back, ass and thighs for a few minutes before a large toy was pushed into his body, either a butt plug or a dildo, though it didn't really matter as it would have felt the same.

            “Face me.” Gackt ordered and Teru carefully moved, feeling the toy slide inside him as he did. Gackt's hand reached around and pushed the toy in deeper and Teru moaned in pleasure as he felt truly filled. He could see Gackt's other toy now, a black cock ring that was placed around his erection and tightened at the base, preventing Teru from coming any time soon.

            “Pleasure yourself.” Came the order and Teru moved his hands lower, awkwardly stroking himself with his bound hands. He must have looked desperate right now but that wouldn't have been a lie. He'd never been so horny in his life.

            As he stroked himself Gackt whipped him, though his blows were lighter now, sometimes spinning Teru around to get the other side. The younger man’s body ached and tremble with pleasure and he was becoming slightly delirious at the combined sensations.

            “Enough.” Gackt ordered and Teru reluctantly stopped, knowing that soon he would have cum despite the cock ring. Reaching over, Gackt released the lead from the collar and Teru let out a disappointed murmur. It couldn't be over already, could it?

            “Kneel.” Came the command and Teru happily obeyed, though the fall hurt his knees a little as he connected with the floorboards. His legs were pulled together and some kind of harness was attached around his feet and ankles holding them together. This time he got to watch as Gackt picked up a large dildo and he gulped nervously, wondering how that was supposed to fit inside him. Gackt had no such worries and the toy was screwed onto the foot harness and covered in lube. Removing the toy, that Teru could now see was a butt plug, Gackt forced Teru to sit back on his feet, taking the dildo into his ass. It hurt but not in a bad way and Teru gently moved over it, as Gackt had ordered him to do. As he moved his hands were untied and retied behind him, preventing him from even trying to touch his cock that was begging for attention. It was humiliating pleasuring himself like this as Gackt watched but he didn't beg for forgiveness. He wanted to see what else the other had planned.

            Before him Gackt stripped off and Teru was stunned beyond belief as his eyes took in Gackt's perfectly muscled body and well endorsed penis, that was stood to attention. How we wanted that inside him, and Gackt happily allowed it, though it wasn't his mouth where Teru wanted it.

            Mouth or ass, his job was to please the other, so he sucked happily doing his best to deep throat Gackt as ordered but chocking whenever he tried. This was too much and Gackt must have realised it, as he said nothing when Teru took in no more than he was comfortable with, his body stilling as he sucked as he forgot to pleasure himself. Gackt hadn't noticed, so he made no attempt to fuck himself further, sucking hard until Gackt pulled out and came over Teru's chest. Cum tricked down him but there was nothing Teru could do about it. He was Gackt's toy and toys didn't move in any way Gackt didn't want.

            Teru felt the cock ring being removed and with just a few strokes from Gackt he came, splattering his cum over Gackt's hand. The other smiled and licked his fingers clean, making Teru sigh in pure pleasure and relief that he had finally been allowed release, though the toy still sat inside him and Gackt didn't seem to be making any attempt to remove it.

            “Don't be lazy.” Gackt snapped and reluctantly, as it was tiring pleasuring yourself like this, Teru began to move, feeling cold where Gackt's cum trailed down his chest. Still this wasn't an unpleasant experience and he could feel himself getting more and more turned on, as the toy brushed across his prostrate again and again.

            He'd been allowed pleasure for awhile now, so he was waiting for the pain which came in the form of two nipple clamps that Gackt twisted, making him scream. His whole body was aching from being beaten, whipped and exhaustion but Gackt wasn't letting up, watching over Teru, enjoying the other’s suffering. Teru slowed a few times but each time Gackt ordered him to move faster, until Teru no longer could and he sat trembling over the toy, begging Gackt for mercy. He really couldn't take any more, so it was a relief when Gackt began to twist the toy in his ass and pulled it from his body. Next to go was the foot harness and then the nipple clamps before he found his hands unbound. He rubbed his wrists together once they were free but Gackt wasn't finished with him.

            “Stand.” Gackt ordered but Teru couldn't without help, leaning heavily on Gackt he got up, his legs trembling as he was helped to the centre of the room where two handcuffs hung from the ceiling. Once bound to them his body slumped forward, most of his weight resting on his wrists as he hung exhausted.

            “You've been good,” Gackt reassured Teru, as he stroked his skin tenderly and Teru found himself smiling at the compliment. “Not long now.”

            “Then I will be forgiven?” Teru asked.

            “Yes,” Gackt replied. “Unless you choose to spy on me again. Will you be bad Teru?”

            “I...” Teru replied, realising that he would. He was loving this, though it was leaving him aching and exhausted. He couldn't do this regularly but every once in a while would be great.

            “No need to answer.” Gackt said, smirking as he knew Teru's silence was a yes. He longed to play with the other more but Teru was reaching his limits. Instead of hurting him, or teasing the poor boy, Gackt moved behind him and slammed his re-hardened penis into Teru's already well lubed body. The other let out something between a moan and a groan but Gackt was without mercy as he slammed into the silver haired man. He wanted it hard, he wanted it rough, and that was exactly what he was taking. His fingers dug into Teru's hips and he pulled the other towards him with every forward thrust.

            “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Teru screamed every time Gackt hit his prostrate, there was nothing but the pleasure now, he couldn't feel anything more and his moans filled the room now joined by some of Gackt's own. He was only aware that Gackt had cum when he felt the other leave him and something wet landing on his ass. He trembled as his body came down from its high, only to find Gackt holding him from behind, stroking him quickly and firmly until he too came and he lost himself once more.

            Teru was barely aware of his hands being released, of Gackt picking him up and carrying him across the hall to a bedroom, where he was laid down and was told to sleep until the morning. Instinctively he curled up as a blanket was laid over him and when he felt the kiss on his forehead, he wasn't even aware if he was awake or asleep.

            Gackt smiled down at Teru and turned off the light, leaving the other to his dreams as he wandered towards the shower, knowing he owed Hizaki a huge thank you for bringing a new player into his game. Teru was very much welcome to come again but for now he needed time to think, time to plan the next round. Nobody wanted this game to end up predictable, nobody wanted the game to become dull, but most of all, nobody who played this game wanted it to stop.


End file.
